


Is Grey a Color

by fallen_snowflake



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Happening During RPDR 6, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_snowflake/pseuds/fallen_snowflake
Summary: --REWRITTEN SINCE POSTED ON AQ. If you read it on artificialqueens, this will essentially be the same story but with a lot of differences, so I recommend reading it again. --If Roy Haylock had learned something throughout his 37 years on this earth, it was that love was overrated, and so was soulmates. Roy didn’t do love, and he didn’t believe in it. He was also pretty certain that he didn’t even have a soulmate. Who would ever be the perfect companion for a soon-to-be-40 year old cross dressing fag? Signing up for drag race he never would have expected what was to come.Soulmate AU where you will receive colors once you touch your soulmate.





	Is Grey a Color

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> A/N: Usage of the words ‘fag’, ‘dyke’, ‘tranny’ and similar is due to Bianca’s way of speech, and I’m trying to portray her as well as I can.

If Roy Haylock had learned something throughout his 37 years on this earth, it was that love was overrated, and so was soulmates. Roy didn’t do love, and he didn’t believe in it. He was also pretty certain that he didn’t even have a soulmate. Who would ever be the perfect companion for a soon-to-be-40 year old cross dressing fag?

Honestly, Roy didn’t mind it too much. Granted, you couldn’t see colors until you met your soulmate, but he had glasses. He was fine. The only way to see color permanently was to touch your soulmate, and Roy was pretty certain that he would have touched his soulmate by now.

There were a few cases in the world where someone was seeing color from the start, but it was rare. There were also people on the opposite side of the specter. About 1:100 000 was born without a soulmate, and about 1:10 000 000 were born with a soulmate who didn’t reciprocate it.

Every newborn was given a pair of glasses with special abilities, making them able to see color while they wore them. This was so that they could learn the colors from an early age. Demented people who had forgotten that their partner had died, was usually given permanent lenses, as the suicidal rate used to be high amongst the people losing their colors.

You see, the bond goes much deeper than just seeing colors. You can feel their emotions, and some people believe that if the bond is strong enough, you can sometimes hear each other’s thoughts. Roy, of course, thought that was a bunch of bullshit.

There was a knock on his door, and he sighed before opening it to see Matt Kugelman standing in front of him.

“So, you’re going to drag race?” his friend smirked at him, and Roy rolled his eyes at him. “Didn’t you say that it wasn’t something for you?”

“People change their minds, bitch. Besides, I could use the money! How else will I get Sammy and Dede through college?” Roy laughed and walked into the closet to gather some more of his dresses. “You know what, though? People are going to think I took the money from the fundraiser to go to Mexico and get tits or something.”

Matt let out a loud laugh, nodding in agreement. “Don’t worry, you won’t be gone for long.”

Roy stopped his actions to look over at him. “Are you telling me that I’ll be one of the first queens to be eliminated? Bitch!”

“I was joking,” Matt assured him. “You’ll do great. Bianca is great. You seemed a bit distracted when I got here, by the way, anything wrong?”

“Nothing wrong, I’ve just been dreaming about soulmates every fucking night, and I got stuck on buzzfeed watching videos and reading articles on soulmates and weird shit. I don’t even know why,” Roy rolled his eyes. “I hate soulmates. They are bullshit, and I don’t see why or how the fuck soulmates even got to be. And are we the only animals who are like this?”

“In fact, dolphins and dogs-“

“It was a rhetorical question!” Roy barked, interrupting Matt. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m stressed, because, you know, I have to leave in three fucking hours and I can’t decide on which dresses to bring. Like, they gave me a list of what to bring, but I have several dresses that fit the criteria. God, I’m a mess, I haven’t even slept tonight.”

“Need a ride to the airport?” Matt asked, his voice soft, and Roy nodded gratefully. That would at least be one less thing to worry about. Two and a half hours later, all five bags were packed, and Roy kissed Sammy and Dede goodbye before he and Matt left for the airport.

Roy slept all through the four hour flight, once again dreaming about soulmates. It was never a dream about a specific person, but it was dreams about receiving his colors, about a sensation of want so strong that it was uncomfortable. He really fucking hated these dreams, which was why he didn’t really feel any more rested as he woke up during the landing.

He hurriedly went to grab his luggage, which he had made sure was priority so that he wouldn’t have to wait too long. It had said in the letter from Logo TV and World of Wonder that they would send someone to pick him up, and sure enough, there was someone there, waiting for Bianca Del Rio.

Once at the hotel, Roy was happy that he would be able to get some sleep. The first thing he had to do before going to his room was to hand over his phone and any eventual electronics to the producers of the show. He didn’t mind too much, he had books, he could sleep. He could survive without his phone, he didn’t even have most of the social media that was expected from him.

Up in his room, he removed his glasses, blinking slowly as he adjusted to not seeing colors again. Would they be provided with color lenses? Or did they have the choice of either having no colors, or looking stupid with their glasses? Shit, he should have read through that contract more thoroughly. Groaning slightly, he sat down on the bed, thinking about what would happen the next day.

The first thing he did when he woke up was to shave, making sure that his beard area was as smooth as possible. He didn’t want Bianca to have any flaws as he walked into that werk room. None at all. With a small sigh he found the dress he was going to wear, making sure to grab all the accessories necessary as well, and then started the process of getting into drag.

Once the wig and makeup was on, Roy was gone, and Bianca was present. Not that there was much of a difference between the two other than the looks, at least according to Roy himself. Some may argue that Bianca is more of a bitch, but that’s only because she’d only get away with saying the things she was saying while in drag.

Once everything was on, she waited for someone to pick her up from the room. They had received strict instructions of not to go outside their rooms before picked them up, and Bianca was not about to break the rules.

The man who picked Bianca up followed her to where they were shooting, and then instructed for her to wait there. They fixed her up with a microphone, gave her the signal that it was okay for her to walk inside, and then she was finally, officially, on RuPaul’s Drag Race. She went into the werk room with a grin, striking a couple of poses. She wanted her entrance to be memorable, obviously.

“Well, well, well,” Bianca started with a slight smirk, hoping that she didn’t look to obnoxious. “I hope your bitches are ready!”

There was no response, and to confirm her suspicion that she was the first one there, Bianca removed her colored sunglasses. Of course. Completely empty. “Am I the first one…? Great.”

Bianca couldn’t say she was ecstatic to be the first one. She had at least hoped that she would be second or third, avoiding the awkwardness of being there all alone. To see the colors of the room and catch more of the details, she put on her glasses again briefly. She made slight notice of the mess at one of the tables, wondering what the hell had happened.

Another thing about being the first to arrive? You had to make sure that the time you were alone wasn’t complete dead time. Luckily, Bianca wasn’t the type of person to shut up for long, so she decided to just speak what was on her mind.

“Drag queen who’s early – that never fucking happens,” she said, pressing her lips together. As she passed the messy table she made a comment about how it looked like a party, pulling a face. “Perhaps they all went home after hearing that I was here.”

If Bianca had thought that the arrival of a second queen would make it less awkward, she had been completely wrong. Trinity something-something was about as emotional as a dead person. Bianca made a mental note to say that in her confessionals, thinking that it could be quite funny. She shook Trinity’s hand, immediately relieved as she didn’t notice any difference in her colors. Still unbonded.

Out of the five other queens that arrived, Bianca was quite happy that she didn’t bond with any of them. Both Magnolia and Joslyn already had their soulmates, and the rest certainly weren’t someone she could really imagine as her perfect match. Maybe Courtney wouldn’t have been too bad, but if she had been bonded to anyone else, she would have been pissed.

As the seven queens stood there, talking and making sure that none of them were soulmates, the alarm (or whatever you would want to call it) sounded through the room. Bianca frowned, weren’t there supposed to be more girls? However, she joined the others in gathering around the screen, listening to what she guessed was supposed to be a cryptic message. They barely got time to let the message sink in before the unmistakable voice of RuPaul was heard right behind them, and there he was. RuPaul himself. Or possibly a hologram. Who knows?

When RuPaul announced that they were not the first seven girls to arrive, Bianca was a bit stunned, however determined to not let it affect her. She knew she was good enough to stay, especially if she was lucky enough that their first challenge was a sewing challenge.

The mini challenge wasn’t exactly something Bianca was very used to, being in bed with four men and looking sexy. She was kind of uncomfortable, but she did the best she could, and honestly, that should at least be enough to make her stand out at least a little bit. If not for her looks, maybe for her quick wits during the shoot.

However, the maxi challenge was right up her alley. They were all given boxes containing items to represent a certain party theme, and was supposed to sew an outfit that represented them. Not only was it a great challenge to show off her skills, she also got the box she wanted. This lead to her ultimately winning the challenge, and Magnolia Crawford getting sent home. Not that Bianca really minded, Magnolia really hadn’t been anyone she wanted to be around anyway.

She also got her answer as to whether or not they would be colorblind – they would.

The remaining six danced on the main stage, then they were on their way back to the werk room. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves, but everything came to a silence when they actually stepped inside to see the six other girls.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Bianca thought to herself, taking a deep breath. Somehow, she had a strong feeling she wouldn’t get along very well with these girls. “Look at these whores,” she said jokingly, not missing the other queens’ reactions. Courtney and Trinity took responsibility, waving and actually saying hello to them.

Bianca greeted them one by one, making sure to greet the people she liked the most first. At first she greeted someone named April, a sweet Puerto Rican; then someone called BenDeLaCreme, who was just a tad too excited; then some club queen she recognized from New York called Vivacious, saving the three young queens for last.

“Hi, I’m Bianca,” she shook the Asian girl’s hand first, learning that her name was Gia. She then shook the hand of the girl next to her, Laganja, and Bianca had never been more relieved to not turn colors before.

“I’m Adore,” the last girl said, and as Bianca grabbed her hand, everything just seemed to stop for a second. She blinked once, twice, just to make sure that she wasn’t imagining this, but sure enough, the room was now in colors. Much more vibrant and screaming colors than Bianca had ever seen. Bianca Del Rio had met her soulmate.

“Hello?” the queen, Adore, her soulmate waved a hand in front of her face, and Bianca blinked again before telling her her name. Adore didn’t seem to act any different, making the older queen frown. Wasn’t Adore experiencing this? Was Bianca’s bond unreciprocated? As she finally came to her senses, Adore was already gone, talking to Courtney about Idol or something.

“So, are all of you unbonded?” Courtney suddenly asked the other group, who all nodded. Bianca watched Adore carefully, just in case.

“I don’t have a soulmate, and I don’t need a soulmate, I’m a strong and independent woman,” the girl said, and Bianca just felt like digging a hole into the ground and sinking into this. Oh God, why was this happening to her? “I’m a Libra! I don’t need no man!” Adore exclaimed with a laugh.

“What about you guys?” BenDeLaCreme asked, smiling at them. Should Bianca probably have been honest and told them that she just bonded? Yes. Would it totally screw her up, so she’d rather just hide it and hope for the best? Yes. So she kept her mouth shut while Joslyn talked about her soulmate, hoping that she would be able to actually keep it a secret.

Subconsciously, she walked closer to Adore, and as there was some banter going on between Gia Gunn and her group, she was standing right in front of her. Part of Bianca just wanted Adore to find her funny, while the other part of her wanted Adore to just disappear and leave her alone. She had never wanted a soulmate, much less an unreciprocated one.

When the producers finally told them they could leave, none of the girls seemed too hip on getting out of drag in the werk room, so everybody ended up going to the hotel in full drag instead. Bianca hurried up to her room, not in the mood to look at or speak to anyone at all. Once inside of her own room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to get out of drag, and then she had to figure out what the fuck that was going on and what the fuck to do.

After removing all of the make-up, taking off his wig and dress, and getting into sweatpants, Roy started looking through the drawers. As far as he knew, almost every hotel should have a copy of the[ Soulmates 101](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dQej1QbP_qQR9qcnlEtiaxC8qAnCY9JNEm4d_QHqV2Y) pamphlet lying around somewhere, and god knows he could really use it.

Just as he was about to give up, he noticed the pamphlet he was looking for on the nightstand, and he rolled his eyes. Of course it would be hiding in plain sight. He looked at the contents, immediately turning to the page of what to do with an unreciprocated bond.

“This is bullshit,” he muttered to himself as he read. Apparently the first thing he should do was to tell his soulmate, but there wasn’t a chance in hell that that was happening. Why the fuck would he want to tell him? Adore was young, pretty and would probably never want an old fag like himself. It was better to just keep it secret, get through this shit, and keep his colors. He was a designer for fuck’s sake, those colors could be quite helpful. There was no way Roy was giving them up now.

He just skimmed through the rest of the page, deciding that he would probably be able to figure some shit out on his own. How hard could it be?

When Roy walked to the studio the next day out of drag, he met Courtney, whose boy name was Shane, down in the reception. Roy smiled at him, but didn’t take his headset off. They walked together in silence, surprised to see almost all of the other queens there already. It was quite easy to recognize most of them out of drag, and the only queen that seemed to be missing was Adore.

A tall boy with brown hair, full lips, and the most gorgeous eyes Roy had ever seen walked over to them, and Roy didn’t know how to react. Adore’s drag had been, well, decent, she was pretty enough, but damn, he was fucking beautiful as a boy. Trying to shake those thoughts off, Roy immediately turned away. He didn’t need that distraction.

To be honest, Roy didn’t pay much attention to what was going on before a loud scream went all throughout the room. Probably just another spin on their she-mail, he thought to himself as he prepared to walk over to the screen. There was something in him that subconsciously pulled him closer towards Adore, and Roy absolutely hated it. He suspected it was their (his?) bond, and that only made it worse.

Then came the mini challenge, where you were supposed to team up with someone from the other group. Although part of Roy wanted to go over to Adore, he was quite happy when the other queen had already teamed up with Milk, forcing him to choose someone else. He ultimately ended up with Vivacious, which he supposed wasn’t that bad.

They didn’t win the mini challenge, and he honestly hadn’t expected them to either. He probably would have put his money on BenDeLaCreme and Darienne, but Adore and Milk were the winners. Roy didn’t see it. They were young and foolish, and maybe it was a little funny, but come on, skinny drag queen on top of a fat man’s legs? Hilarious!

“Now it’s time to put the ‘fear’ in ‘fierce’,” RuPaul said, and Roy had to resist rolling his eyes at the dramatic way he was speaking. “For this week’s main challenge you’ll be screen testing for a new horror film franchise; Drag Race Me To Hell.”

Roy couldn’t help but notice how excited Adore seemed to be, and he almost wished that he would be on her team. I mean, he would have to actually touch the queen eventually, seeing as they were soulmates, and maybe a challenge like this could be a good way to start a friendship?

“You’ll serve scary movie realness in two sickening scenes, one set in the 60s and one in the 80s. Hashtag ‘Scream Queens’,” Ru said, and Roy couldn’t care less if he was honest. Horror? Not really his thing. Some people might argue and say that his face would be horror on its own, though. No matter what, he hoped he would be able to play up the comedy, as that was probably his strong suit.

It was time for Milk and Adore to pick their teams, and Roy didn’t have to wait long to find out what team he was on. He was the very first pick, from Milk, and all his hopes of trying to bond with Adore this episode were now crushed.

“I’m spooky,” he said, standing next to Milk and smiling. A couple of minutes later, they were eventually back to the original six from their group. It wasn’t terrible, like, for instance he wouldn’t have to work with Laganja or Gia.

As they sat down on the couches to read through the script and hand out roles, Roy tried not to be distracted by the fact that Adore was only a couple of feet away. He wanted to talk to the queen and get to know the real person behind the drag. Honestly, he didn’t even know his real name!

While reading through the script, he could hear Adore just handing out their roles, and he hoped that Milk, or Dan, would hand them out a little differently. They all finished up reading, and Dan looked over at him.

“I think you would be a good Mrs. Bates,” he told Roy, who quickly scanned through some of the lines.

“It doesn’t matter to me, I like all of them,” he said, as it was very apparent that he could play up the comedy no matter what role he got.

After all the roles were distributed, they were supposed to have a read through. Trinity did a horrible job, and since he had told the rest of the group to give him tips, Roy decided to do just that. Roy gave him a couple of pointers, trying to make it easier for him, but that apparently offended Trinity.

Deciding that it wasn’t worth it, Roy rolled his eyes and they got through the rest of the read through without problems. It was then time to memorize their lines, which Roy honestly didn’t know if he would be too good at. He was already horrible at memorizing shit, and now add on the fact that he had a soulmate that was distracting him? This could be really interesting.

“Bianca!” Shane walked over to him with a smile. “Wanna run through our lines?”

“Yeah, sure, just give me two minutes,” Roy nodded, reading through his lines once more just to make sure. He was lucky to be working with Courtney in this scene, as Shane was so far the person he liked the most, and he was a great actor too.

They did their scene a couple of times until they felt comfortable, then they just sat on the couch together. Roy briefly looked over at Adore and Laganja, smiling at the adorable laugh coming from the brunet.

“You’ve been staring at him a lot, you know?” Shane said quietly, and Roy turned to look at him, acting confused.

“Looking at who?” he asked, trying to make it seem like he had no idea who he was talking about. Shane rolled his eyes.

“Adore. Why don’t you just talk to him? He can’t be that bad,” he said with a shrug, and Roy rolled his eyes right back at him.

“No. Maybe, we’ll see,” Roy picked up the manuscript and read through his lines again, hoping that Shane would drop the subject.

“Do you even know his name?” Shane kept on pressing.

“Courtney, just give it up. No, I don’t know his name, and I feel no need to know it either,” he lied easily, looking up at her briefly. “Seriously, can we talk about it later?”

“Fine, but you’re talented, and if you’re wasting all of that because of a stupid crush on a guy, I’ll slap you,” Shane told him, making Roy laugh with a roll of his eyes. Was it a crush? Was it more than a crush? He supposed it kind of was, seeing that the other queen was his soulmate, but he didn’t know if he had any romantic feelings towards him.

“Shut up,” Roy muttered, sighing and reading through his lines once more just to be completely sure that he got it. “We should start getting into drag. I’m trying to find out how to feminize my face as well as putting on 60s make-up, and I’m pretty sure it won’t work.”

“As if you’ve ever been able to feminize your face,” Shane teased him, and Roy rolled his eyes at him, shoving him lightly.

“Fuck you, you cunt,” he laughed, walking over to his makeup. Shane followed shortly after, sitting down next to him. They did their makeup together, occasionally talking to the rest of their team as well. Roy tried ignoring Trinity most of the time, deciding that he really wasn’t worth his time or annoyance.

Ultimately, Bianca and Courtney got through their scenes perfectly fine, Joslyn did an impressive job, and so did Darienne. Milk and Trinity weren’t doing as good, especially not Trinity, but Bianca just hoped that the other team fucked up more.

They were told that they had the rest of the day off, and that they could spend it in either their rooms or in the werk room while the other girls were filming. Courtney turned to Bianca immediately, asking her if she wanted to go to her room with her.

“Sure. Do you have enough makeup remover that we can remove our makeup in your room, or do we have to de-drag first?” she asked her, linking their arms and walking back towards the werk room together. They would still have to remove their wigs and put on some new clothes, as well as removing their microphones.

When all of that was done, they decided to remove their faces up in Courtney’s room instead so that they could speak in private.

“So, what is it with you and your fascination with a certain Adore Delano?” Shane asked, handing Roy a pack of makeup wipes and a towel.

“Oh, is that her full name? I never caught it,” Roy murmured, trying to steer away from the actual question. Shane rolled his eyes at him.

“Maybe you didn’t, but you don’t look at anyone else the same way you look at her, or him, when he’s out of drag,” Shane told him, removing his own makeup. “So, what is it? Already horny after not even a week without sex, do you just want to be a sugar daddy or do you think you might be soulmates? Have you touched her?”

“Yes, I’ve touched her,” Roy muttered, starting to become a bit annoyed. He knew when Courtney asked him to join him up to his room that this would probably be the topic of conversation, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

“And? Nothing?” Shane stopped to look at him.

“Not for her,” Roy finally admitted, knowing that he would probably need to talk to someone about this before going mad anyway. “I got my colors, she didn’t. I’ve tried to start talking to her, but it doesn’t seem like she wants me to, and I think she’s avoiding me.”

“Wait, so you really are soulmates?” Shane exclaimed, eyes wide. “Roy, you have to tell her. If it’s unreciprocated, this might be dangerous.”

“Nothing will happen, I’ll just have to make sure to accidentally touch her every now and then,” he said with a shrug, removing the last of his makeup. “I’ll be fine.”

“You know, considering how intelligent you really are, you are remarkably stupid,” Shane told him. “If you ever need my help, if you feel like anything is going to happen, you tell me.”

“Fine, mum,” Roy rolled his eyes at him, then slowly leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder. Shane smiled and pushed him away.

“What are you going to do when she gets sent home?” Shane suddenly asked. “Or if you get sent home?”

“Oh fuck, I hadn’t even thought about that,” Roy frowned, thinking about what would happen if one of them were to be eliminated. “Oh God, I have to tell her, don’t I?”

“You do,” Shane nodded.

“I’ll tell her during untucked, might as well make a show out of this shit,” he muttered, groaning as he realized what a fucking mess this was.

“Oh my God, that will never go down well,” Shane looked at him in disbelief, chuckling slightly. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not? I haven’t given the producers any other tragedies they can use, so why not just give them the satisfaction of an unreciprocated bond? And probably a fight too, if she doesn’t react that well,” Roy grinned at Shane, who shook his head at him.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Well, I mean, I have to do it before she gets eliminated!” Roy exclaimed, before pulling a face. “Because if her team fails as much as it seemed to do in the werk room, she’s doomed. So basically, they’ll probably just remove our bond, and I can go back to the good old black and white life.”

“Oh, if she could hear you now. Oh, I’ve wondered about something, because I’ve seen you wear your glasses,” Shane looked up at him. “Do they affect your colors a lot? I’ve heard that they dull them down.”

“Oh, yeah, they dull them down majorly. Like, I see so many colors and they’re so vibrant, now. Then when I put on the glasses I feel like I’m back to monochrome,” he admitted with a sigh, moving to lie down on his back. “Oh, fuck, I really don’t want to go back to monochrome, that was why I had intended on hiding it.”

“Is it worth it, though? Having a fucked up bond, just to keep your colors?” Shane asked, falling back onto his back as well. Roy shrugged, telling him that he at least felt like maybe it was.

“I don’t really care for Adore, and if he doesn’t know, it can’t possibly do too much harm,” Roy told him.

“Yeah, of course. Not much, you know, except for potential death,” Shane said, rolling his eyes at him. Roy glared at him, and Shane shrugged. “Unrecs are deemed dangerous for a reason, and you should always contact a medic if you think you either have an unreciprocated bond or if you think you’re the victim of an unrec.”

“What are you? A soulmate pamphlet?” frowning, Roy turned over to his side to be able to look at him more easily. “I’ve read all of this stuff, but I’ve already told you. I’ll tell her during untucked.”

When Roy got back to his own room, he found it very difficult to fall asleep due to how nervous he was about telling Adore about their bond. How would the other queen even react? Not positively, he’d imagine.

The fact that he had barely got any sleep that weekend was probably visible on his face when they started filming again, which was literally the last thing Roy wanted. He would have to walk the runway in his best drag, and he would have to look like a fabulous woman. Not like a sleep-deprived man.

His annoyance also got the better of him while getting into drag, and he ended up in a discussion with Trinity about celebrity impersonations and Las Vegas. Like, bitch, what was Trinity thinking? Beyoncé? In Las Vegas? No, ma’am, no chance in hell.

Bianca managed to block her out for the rest of the time while getting into drag, trying to talk to Courtney instead. Trinity really wasn’t worth her time and energy, and she would rather be more motivated and have fun while talking to a friend.

“You kind of look like hell today,” Courtney told Bianca, not looking away from the mirror while doing her makeup. Bianca nodded.

“Tell me about it. I got no sleep,” she admitted, starting to line her lips while Courtney talked.

“Because of?” Courtney subtly tilted her head towards Adore, making Bianca stop what she was doing to glare at her.

“Yes, now shut the fuck up.”

Bianca was the first one to walk the runway that day, and she felt pretty good about herself. She served the look they were asking for, the judges didn’t say anything particularly horrible to her, and she didn’t faint. Couldn’t ask for more, really, considering how tired she actually was.

They showed them the movies, and Bianca let out a sigh of relief. Their movie actually came out pretty good, at least comparing to the other team’s. The judges seemed to agree with Bianca’s opinion, as the other team didn’t even get an applause. Of course, their team did eventually win, and they were told to leave the stage and relax in untucked lounge. Bianca felt her heart drop. She would have to tell Adore soon.

She managed to keep herself distracted for most of untucked with the other queens, up until the point where they started talking about the other girls. Talking about Gia, Vivacious and Dela was fine, but once they brought up Adore, Bianca shut up. She didn’t think she’d be able to keep it a secret, which she really wanted to do.

“She’s fine. Young, foolish, but fine,” was all Bianca said, looking down at her lap as the butterflies reappeared. Telling Adore wouldn’t be easy at all. However, it would really make some good television. Fortunately, she got distracted fairly quickly when they started talking about April, and then the whole conversation changed to a conversation about sex in drag.

In the middle of their conversation, they were asked to head back to the silver bar. Bianca sighed and got up from her chair, walking together with Courtney. She was incredibly nervous, the time had come for her to tell Adore. As soon as she stepped into the doorway, she heard someone say “speak of the devil”, and Bianca was confused. Were they talking about them?

“So, what were you cunts saying?” she asked as she sat down on the couch next to Laganja.

“So Dela asked me who wouldn’t I work with from your guys’ team,” Adore said, and Bianca looked at her curiously. “And I said Bianca.”

Bianca felt her heart drop, and what she suspected had to be her bond tightened painfully. Those words hurt her more than she would ever want to admit. “You wouldn’t want to work with me?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Adore confirmed, and Bianca let out an ‘oh’, hoping that she didn’t sound as affected as she felt. She could feel Courtney staring at her, but she ignored it. “The energy that I get from you is very, like, fierce competition, like-“

“Well isn’t that what we’re here for?” Bianca asked. Considering the looks on the other girls’ faces, that was probably not the correct response. She quickly told them that she was kidding, which made Adore scoff at her.

“Of course you’re kidding,” the younger queen said with a fake smile. Bianca honestly just wanted to scream, or maybe even cry. She didn’t even know. Who knew that someone she’d only known for two days could ever hurt her this bad? Courtney looked over at her again, and Bianca just subtly shook her head. There was no way she was telling Adore now. Maybe, if she would have to lipsync.

“I just feel like you have a really strong personality, and that our personalities would clash,” Adore continued, and Bianca had to resist interrupting her. Who the fuck had asked her to continue? “And if I was your team leader, you would send me up the river.”

“Oh, I, well, oh,” Bianca stuttered a little bit, trying to come up with a response. “What’s your name again?”

Once the words left her lips, she smirked smugly. The other queens let out sounds of disbelief, and Bianca knew that Courtney was probably disappointed with her. Well, truthfully, Bianca was disappointed with herself too. For letting this get to her, but also for obviously hurting the younger queen. Adore seemed pretty upset at her comment. Maybe she deserved it, maybe not, but Bianca wished she could take it back.

“What did Ru ask you guys?” Milk asked the other group, and Bianca was just happy that she was no longer the talk of the room. She felt physically ill, and she couldn’t wait for this night to be over. However, Bianca was pretty annoyed at Adore still, so when Adore made a comment about how their team was eccentric and loud, she couldn’t help herself.

“Well I think it’s funny that you’re eccentric and you’re loud and all over the place, but you couldn’t win an acting challenge,” she said with a shrug and a chuckle, feeling pretty good with herself. Part of her wanted to befriend Adore, but most of her was just very fucking pissed.

“The shade of it all,” Laganja commented from her seat next to her, but Bianca just rolled her eyes.

“No, it’s called the fucking truth of it all,” Bianca talked back.

“I didn’t say that I was a fucking actor,” Adore told her, and Bianca noticed that Courtney seemed a bit concern. This probably wasn’t good for their bond, like at all, but Bianca couldn’t care less at the moment. “I said that I was eccentric.”

“What I’m saying though is that if you’re so full of personality in the werk room, apply it to the stage!”

“Girl, I mean,” Adore started, but didn’t seem to know how to continue. Bianca just smirked to herself. She won.

Courtney managed to get the other team to confirm that April and Vivacious would probably be lipsyncing, and Bianca was quite grateful. That meant that she could avoid telling her until the next untucked or so. Somehow, she didn’t think it would go down very well if she brought it up now.

Adore was in the bottom, but did not have to lip sync, and Vivacious ended up going home. Bianca wasn’t sure how she felt about this. She wanted Adore gone, yes, but she also wanted her to stay. For some reason. When they were allowed to leave the stage, Bianca was the first to leave, which also meant that she was the first to enter the werk room.

“Oh, that was a close one,” she said as she entered, followed shortly after by Laganja who was agreeing with her.

Bianca wasted no time getting out of her dress and wig, and was already pretty much done with de-dragging except for removing her makeup while some of the other girls were still in full drag.

Maybe Roy was getting old, but some of these younger queens were really starting to annoy him. Gia, Laganja, Trinity and Adore especially. They loved themselves way too fucking much, were overly sensitive, and he was pretty sure they didn’t really have what it would take to win this thing. Well, too bad for them that Roy knew that Bianca did.

As Roy left for the night, he knew that Shane would probably be following him, but he didn’t acknowledge the other man. He was still quite upset after everything that went down in untucked, and he was disappointed with himself for not telling her.

“Roy,” Shane said, and Roy turned to look at him.

“Would you have told her?” he asked, not even bothering to greet him. “No, you wouldn’t. Please, leave me alone. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read the Soulmates 101 booklet? Find it here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dQej1QbP_qQR9qcnlEtiaxC8qAnCY9JNEm4d_QHqV2Y/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Please leave a comment and find me on Tumblr @ snowflakeprompts


End file.
